Se eu fosse você
by LyandraDR
Summary: O que você faria se acordasse no corpo do seu melhor amigo?


**Título:** Se eu fosse você

**Autora:** CarmellaBr

**Resumo: **O que você faria se acordasse no corpo do seu melhor amigo? Padackles.

**Shipper: **Jared/Jensen

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural me pertencia, mas como eu não saía do fundo do poço eu vendi pro Kripke por uns trocados... Agora é a série mais assistida do mundo... MALDITO KRIPKE!

**Classificação:** M (graças à minha beta, porque ainda não me dei muito bem com as letrinhas...)

**Beta: **CassGirl 4ever

* * *

><p><strong>Se eu fosse você<strong>

Era um dia quente em Vancouver e lá estavam Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles gravando mais um episódio para a série em que contracenavam juntos. Jared e Jensen se tornaram melhores amigos desde o início. Era incrível a compatibilidade dos dois. A amizade de anos dos amigos sempre atraiu boatos de que eles seriam um casal, mas isso nunca afetou a vida pessoal deles. Eram héteros, até agora.

Aquele barulho parecido com o de um apito significava que as que as gravações haviam terminado. Só restava aos atores voltar para casa e descansar para outro dia de gravação.

Jensen procurou por Jared o set inteiro e não conseguiu achar o amigo. Ligou para o celular do moreno e nada. Estava começando a ficar preocupado quando viu um gigante conversando com uma das assistentes de produção. Era Jared.

- Jarhead! – Jared olhou procurando Jensen, pois o amigo era o único que o chamava assim. Se despediu da moça e veio ao encontro do amigo. – Dando o bote, Padalecki?

- Ela é da equipe, Jensen... – Havia uma cláusula no contrato dizendo que os atores não deveriam se relacionar com membros da equipe. – Vamos pra casa, está tarde e estamos cansados.

Jared saiu na frente e entrou no carro. Não estava com cara de quem queria conversar. Jensen entrou e sentou no banco do passageiro. Nunca dirigia quando estava com Jared.

- Quer dizer então que se ela não fosse da equipe, já estava na sua?

- Não enche meu saco ou eu bato esse carro e acabo com a tua vida. –Jared falou sério, sem olhar para Jensen antes de acelerar o carro.

- Porque a senhorita está tão brava hoje? – Riu. – Levou um fora da mocinha da produção? – Jared o encarou, como se fosse falar alguma coisa. Mas se calou. – O quê? É verdade? Jared Padalecki levou um fora da menina da produção? – Jensen estava tendo espasmos de risos.

- Deve ser muito bom ter tudo de mão beijada não é, Jensen?

- Como assim? – Encarava o amigo agora.

- Quero dizer, nascer em uma família rica de atores... Deve ser muito fácil viver assim. Garotas, fama, dinheiro...

- Cala a boca! Você não faz idéia do que eu passei. Deve ser fácil ser você, todas caindo aos seus pés porque você é lindo e tem esse corpo sexy... – Jensen falou sem pensar. Jared o olhou. O loiro disfarçou e continuou. – Se eu fosse você eu iria aproveitar essa sua vida boa. Você não sobreviveria uma semana na minha pele.

- AHAM! – Ironizou. – Deve ser muito difícil mesmo... Aposto que se eu fosse você seria mais fácil.

Jensen iria falar alguma coisa, mas como já tinha chegado em casa resolveu poupar palavras. Estava de cabeça quente e não queria descontar no amigo. Entraram em casa sem falar uma palavra, se dirigiram aos seus quartos e dormiram. Estavam mais cansados do que nunca.

O sol entrava no quarto pela brecha deixada pela cortina. Jared Padalecki acordou cedo como todos os outros dias para caminhar. Mas aquele dia seria diferente dos outros. Desceu as escadas e foi colocar comida para Harley e Sadie, seus cachorros. Tudo estava diferente, não sabia por quê.

Começou quando acordou. Seu cabelo não o incomodava e suas pernas não estavam doloridas como todos os dias. Harley e Sadie não pareciam felizes ao vê-lo. Subiu as escadas de novo e entrou no banheiro. Iria escovar os dentes quando viu uma imagem que não era sua refletida no espelho.

Jensen acordou com os gritos de Jared. Apesar da discussão de ontem, o moreno ainda era seu amigo e sentia que precisava o proteger. Esse era seu lado meio Dean. Correu até o banheiro e viu que a porta estava trancada.

- Jared, abre a porta! Tá tudo bem? – Não houve resposta. – Jared?

- Jensen... – O ator mais novo estava com uma voz diferente. Talvez estivesse rouco. – Você já se olhou no espelho?

- O quê? Que pergunta mais idiota. É claro que eu não me olhei no espelho. – Também estava rouco. – Mas que porra? Eu acordei com seus berros e corri até aqui. Quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Sabe ontem no carro? Quando eu falei que ser você era fácil demais?

- Tá tudo bem Jared, esquece isso. – Encostou-se ao batente da porta. – Você tava de cabeça quente...

- Presta atenção em mim. – Cortou Jared. – Acho que os desejos se realizaram...

- O quê? Como assim? – Nesse momento caiu uma mecha de cabelo nos olhos de Jensen. Mecha de cabelo cuja nunca estivera ali antes. Tudo que o amigo falou começava a fazer sentido. Correu até o quarto pra se olhar no espelho. A imagem que era refletida era de Jared, não de Jensen. Gritou também.

**XxXxXx**

- Não é possível! Tem que haver uma explicação lógica pra isso. – Jensen passava a mão nos cabelos que não eram seus.

- Eu queria que tivesse! A única coisa que eu lembro relacionada a isso é da gente pedindo pra ser o outro.

- Isso é o que menos importa. – Jensen pegou as chaves do carro. – O que importa é que a gente não pode contar isso pro Kripke de jeito nenhum.

- Eu tinha me esquecido totalmente do Eric. O que faremos? – O ator mais novo agora andava em círculos pelo quarto.

- Somos atores e convivemos com o outro tempo suficiente pra saber suas manias. Eu finjo que sou você e você finge que sou eu até voltarmos ao normal. É a única coisa que eu consigo pensar.

Os amigos entraram no carro e encaminharam-se para o set. Com certeza aquele seria um dia bem tumultuado.

- Jensen, você anda como se tivesse feito cocô nas calças. – Jared ria.

- Você acha que é fácil andar nessas suas pernas de pau? Me poupe. – Apressou o passo.

- Maquiagem para Jared e Jensen. – Bob Singer gritava pelo set.

Entraram no trailler de maquiagem e sentaram-se.

- Porque vocês sentaram um na cadeira do outro? – Anne, a maquiadora, estranhou. Olharam um para o outro. – Mas OK né... Dizem que artistas têm suas manias, quem sou eu para julgá-las?

Depois da maquiagem vem o figurino. Jared não entendia pra quê Dean precisava de tantos casacos e acessórios. Mas não reclamou. Achava Jensen Ackles lindo interpretando esse papel. Jensen parecia incomodado com as calças, mas as vestiu e encaminhou até Jared, que o esperava do lado de fora do trailler.

Agora precisavam enfrentar a pior etapa. Atuar no lugar do co-protagonista, imitando seus jeitos sem que ninguém percebesse. Tudo ocorreu conforme o plano de Jensen apesar dos olhares que lançavam aos atores. Jensen estava brincalhão, mas na verdade quem sempre era, era Jared. Jared estava mais concentrado nas falas, como Jensen.

- E é só por hoje, pessoal. Jared e Jensen, estão dispensados. – Eric fechou a última claquete e saiu de cena.

- Será que eles perceberam a diferença, Jen?

- Acho que estranharam o fato de você andar todo torto, mas nada de mais. – Riu. – Falando em andar, como você consegue com essas pernas de pau?

- Pernas de pau? Aham! – Continuou caminhando. – Vou pegar a chave do carro. Temos muito o que resolver ainda.

Enquanto Jared caminhava até o trailler com as "pernas tortas" de Jensen, o agora moreno ficou parado ali, o esperando quando a tal menina de produção chegou.

- Jay! – Tentou o abraçar, mas era muito alto. – Então tá combinado, hoje lá em casa as 8?

- O quê?

- O nosso primeiro encontro... – Falou fitando o chão, como se estivesse envergonhada.

- Desculpe Lis... Lisa...- Não se lembrava o nome da tal menina. Ou talvez se lembrasse, mas não queria puxar na memória agora.

- Lindsay! - Parecia inconformada pelo fato do moreno não lembrar seu nome.

- Isso! Eu não quero sair com você. Eu tenho outro, digo outra. – Viu os olhos da menina se encherem de lágrimas. – Mas não fique assim, você é linda.

A menina se aproximou, ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou Jared, que era Jensen. Não correspondeu nem a afastou, apenas ficou ali parado até que Jared se aproximou, cortando todo o contato dos dois e fazendo a menina correr pra longe.

- O que você fez?

- Ela não era boa pra você. – Caminhou até o carro. – Vamos?

Jared pegou o carro. Era estranho dirigir com o corpo do Jensen. Suas pernas eram curtas e Jared não conseguia achar uma posição confortável no banco. Agradeceu por não morar muito longe do set de filmagens. Chegaram em casa.

- Cara... Como você aguenta essa dor nas pernas? – Jensen se jogou no sofá. – Eu estou M-O-R-T-O! – Olhou Jared saindo da sala. – Aonde você vai?

- Ao banheiro.

- Nem fodendo você vai mijar com o meu... – Olhou em direção ao seu pênis, que estava com o corpo do amigo.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso... - Sorriu malicioso. - Vou fazer outras coisas também... – Jared saiu correndo e se trancou no banheiro. Jensen foi atrás.

- Nem se atreva a mexer no meu precioso. – Silêncio. – Jared? – O ator mais novo não dava um sinal de vida seque. – Se é assim, vou ao outro banheiro e vejo se é proporcional mesmo.

O moreno que agora era loiro escutou os passos do amigo descendo as escadas e correu atrás do mesmo. Encontrou-o no primeiro piso. Jogou Jensen contra a parede, forçando-o.

- Nem a pau você vai descobrir meu segredo. – Forçou mais ainda. Pelas caretas de Jensen estava começando a doer. Se aproximou tanto que suas bocas estavam a centímetros de distância.

Luxúria era a única coisa que vinha a mente de Jared. Pensou em como fosse beijar o amigo. Como fosse beijar a si mesmo já que Jensen estivera com o seu corpo. Nunca negou que não tivesse pensado nos dois juntos, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de tentar algo mais.

Enquanto Jared pensava em fazer alguma coisa, Jensen já tinha feito. O mais velho puxou o amigo para um beijo selvagem. O beijo começou um pouco desajeitado mas aos poucos foi ganhando ritmo e forma.

As mãos de Jensen passeavam em seu próprio corpo, mas as sensações eram sentidas por Jared. Era um pouco insano pensar que estava beijando a si mesmo. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Queria apenas pensar em explorar todos os cantos da boca da Jared, mesmo que não fosse a boca da Jared.

No fundo os dois sabiam que queriam isso há muito, muito tempo. Separaram-se em busca de ar.

- UAU. – Falou Jared ofegante. – Você beija muito... quer dizer, eu beijo muito... Ah, você entendeu.

- É confuso mais é bom... – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios maliciosamente. – Podemos continuar ou você vai ficar tagarelando? – Iria falar mais alguma coisa quando a língua de Jared invadiu sua boca.

Subiram alguns degraus durante o beijo. Chegaram ao segundo piso sem fôlego. Jensen empurrava Jared, pois com o corpo do moreno tinha mais força. Jogou o amigo com tudo contra a cama.

Jensen rastejou pelas pernas de Jared até chegar a sua boca, onde começou outro beijo feroz. Não sabia como o amigo ficava extremamente sexy com o seu corpo. O agora loiro gemia durante os beijos, fazendo Jensen delirar. Suas calças começaram a ficar apertadas. Não podiam parar por ali. Queriam muito mais.

Jared inverteu as posições, deixando o mais velho por baixo. Arrancou a camisa de Jensen, fazendo os botões voar. Era estranho desejar o próprio corpo. Jared nunca havia se visto dessa maneira. Estava tão submisso a si mesmo, e aquilo era muito excitante.

Desafivelou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça. Jensen via estrelas de tanto prazer. Retirou a calça jeans e a boxer preta de uma vez só, revelando a ereção de Jensen no corpo de Jared.

Jared ficou espantado com o tamanho dele mesmo. Nunca havia parado para olhar o quão assustador era pra pessoa que bancava o passivo na relação. Mesmo assim o prazer não o deixava parar. Tirou a própria camisa e voltou a beijar Jensen.

Peitos colados. Beijos não eram suficientes. Jared tirou a própria calça e a boxer. Pela primeira vez via o pênis de Jensen, e em si mesmo. Estava pronto pra começar, só precisava da permissão de Jensen.

- Jared... tá esperando o quê? – Jensen falou com os olhos cerrados.

Isso era suficiente. Introduziu um dedo na entrada de Jensen que gemeu de dor, mas logo a dor passou a virar prazer quando Jared alcançou um ponto especial. Quando o intérprete de Dean Winchester começou a acompanhar os movimentos do dedo de Jared com o quadril o mais novo já sabia que ele estava pronto.

Tirou o dedo da entrada de Jensen e foi colocando aos poucos seu pênis. Por um momento o ator mais velho sentiu a sensação de estar sendo rasgado ao meio, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando com aquilo dentro de si e cada vez queria mais.

Jared não arriscou nenhum movimento brusco, queria que Jensen estivesse à vontade. Foi à loucura quando o amigo deu um impulso para trás, fazendo todo o membro do moreno entrar. Naquele momento Jared teve certeza que poderia começar.

Jensen enlaçou as pernas entre a cintura de Jared. Estava fazendo amor com Jared, com seu próprio corpo. Não sabia como aquilo terminaria, mas era muito bom. Começou a se masturbar com uma mão e com a outra deixava marcas nas costas de Jared, que na verdade eram suas.

O mais novo soltou um gemido tão sedutor que Jensen gozou ali, quase sem se tocar, lambuzando os dois. Aquilo era muito sexy. Jared acabou gozando junto, despejando tudo em Jensen. Depois disso caíram, cansados na cama. Dormiram como nunca haviam dormido.

**XxXxXx**

Jared acordou. Lembrou do sonho que teve que estava fazendo amor com seu amigo. Foi se levantar da cama e sentiu algo deitado em seu peito. Era Jensen Ackles. Aquilo não tivera sido um sonho. Sorriu.

Teria ficado na cama se não percebesse que quem estava deitado sobre si era Jensen, no corpo de Jensen. Começou a pular na cama como uma criança de 6 anos.

- Acorda Jensen, acorda! – Chacoalhava o outro.

- O que foi Jared? – Sentou na cama e olhou para o moreno.

- O que você vê? – Estava animado.

- Vejo um Jared Padalecki nu pulando na cama e não me deixando dormir, é isso o que eu vejo. – Estava com os olhos cerrados de sono.

- Você vê quem? – Era impossível que Jensen não tivesse notado ainda.

- Vejo você... Vejo Jared... PADALECKI! – Começou a pular junto com o amigo e o abraçou. – Como voltamos ao normal?

- E isso interessa agora?

Jared beijou o loiro com curiosidade em saber se aquele que tivera beijado noite passada era mesmo o amigo. O beijo continuava o mesmo, só que dessa vez não tinha pressa. Era lento e romântico.

O moreno estava com as mãos no rosto do loiro. Havia um espaço entre eles ainda que Jensen quebrou quando puxou Jared pela cintura. Seus corpos suados agora estavam colados. Só se separaram para tomar ar.

- É, pelo visto só inverteu o corpo. – Jensen riu.

- Não... não é o seu corpo que está doendo da noite de ontem não é, Jensen. - Riram juntos.

- Foi você quem bancou o passivo e o ativo? – Caíram da cama de tanto rir. – Isso daria um ótimo filme.

- Quer deixar essa sua fantasia de ser escritor pra depois e continuar o que estávamos fazendo?

Se beijaram novamente. Estavam definitivamente juntos. Não importava em qual corpo estavam, estava juntos, para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

**N/A: **Não me diga de onde saiu isso! Vi o filme pela décima vez ontem e como agora tudo o que eu vejo dá ideia pra fanfics, resolvi escrever uma. Confuso mesmo foi o fato de eu tentar fazer vocês entenderem quem era quem. "O loiro que agora era moreno" "Jensen no corpo de Jared", mas provavelmente vocês entenderam, ou não.

Enfim, deixem reviews e digam o que acharam! :D

Obrigada por lerem até aqui, até a próxima, beijos.

**N/B: **OMG, menina, vc é louca! Haushauhs! Amei essa fic! O Jared foi o passivo e o ativo da relação... XDDDDDDD Se preocupa não, Carmella, pq dá pra entender direitnho a fic! Quem é o Jensen, quem é o Jared... É só uma questão de reler o paragrafo se n entender!

Muito boa! Não se esqueçam de comentar, gente! Não leva nem um minuto, e aquece o coração do autor! SZ Bjs! ;***


End file.
